Encuentros futuros, recuerdos presentes
by Cherry Angel Moon
Summary: RETO Han pasado cuatros años desde su parida, nada es igual, o eso pensaba... Mi presente y futuro, sólo tú.
1. Lo qué fuimos

Disclaimer: CCS No me pertenece sólo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro...aunque no me molestaría que Syaoran fuera mío XD...la historia si es de mi autoría y no está permitido publicarla en otro lugar sin mi consentimiento, ahora si pasemos a leer (?)

* * *

_Después de la llamada de su amiga, con el corazón en la mano y un millar de sentimientos aún no confesados, corrió rápido, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Al ver la imponente estructura alzarse frente a sus ojos no pudo más que sonreír y correr, aún, más rápido._

_No podía dejar que se fuera, no sin antes aclarar las cosas… atravesó el lugar, buscando entre la multitud. Su corazón dio un brinco: lo encontró. Él se hallaba junto a su fiel mayordomo, con su típico semblante serio y sus hermosos ojos color ámbar buscando entre la gente._

–_¡Syaoran!–gritó como si la vida se le fuera en ello._

_Vio cómo el aludido se detenía y volteaba incrédulo._

–_Ten–pudo articular después recobrar el aliento._

–_Gracias–dijo con un leve sonrojo al tomar lo que le ofrecían, ella le entregaba algo muy valioso, no sólo un osito de felpa, le entregaba su corazón._

_Wei, el mayordomo, se acercó anunciando la próxima partida del avión, para después alejarse dándoles tiempo de despedirse._

_Las palabras no salían, era imposible decir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, lo único que se escuchó ese día fue una prometedora despedida:_

…_regresaré, lo prometo_.

_Un anhelo congelado en el tiempo y memoria de quienes la escucharon. Sin embargo el tiempo es tu mejor aliado o tu peor enemigo_.

– ¡Sakura, Sakura, despierta! – Escuchó los insistentes llamados de su amiga, y se obligó a regresar del pasado.

–Perdón, Tomoyo– Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

–No te preocupes, pequeña Sakura.

Caminaron por los amplios pasillos de Sêijo, en donde ahora estudiaba, a pesar de escuchar a su amiga, su mente no estaba ahí, hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en _él_. Cuatro años habían pasado desde su partida, tantas lágrimas derramadas, tanto sufrimiento…

Aunque no entendía, desde hacía más de dos años que no pensaba en aquello, la pregunta era ¿por qué ahora¿Por qué?

–…Y qué te parece, Sakura– Preguntó Tomoyo.

– ¿Hoe?, perdón, me decías...

La chica poseedora de unos hermosos ojos color amatista la miró preocupada, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

–Te he notado algo– Pensó la palabra– distraída. Hay algún problema con las cartas.

–No, para nada– Aclaró rápidamente–, es sólo que…–suspiró, y antes de continuar se vio interrumpida por un gran abrazo.

– ¡Sakura¿Cómo has estado? Ni siquiera un mailmandaste, qué mala y yo…

Dejó de respirar por un momento, su mente le juagaba una broma, con voz temerosa habló:

– ¿Meiling?

En respuesta recibió un abrazo más fuerte. Su mundo se detuvo en ese instante, no podía ser cierto, eso sólo implicaba una cosa– Pensó con ansiedad.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? **–** Susurró.

Ignorando el tomo de alarma de Sakura, Meiling contestó, como siempre, contenta.

– Pues es una sorpresa, en China hay vacaciones y decidimos venir a visitarlos– Se encogió de hombros como si el hecho fuera lo más común.

Al ver la conmoción de su amiga, y prima, Tomoyo intervino.

– ¡Hola, Meiling¿No piensas saludarme?

– ¡Tomoyo! – Gritó antes de lanzarse a, no literalmente, asfixiarla.

Una vez que los saludos pasaron, quedaron en silencio.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? –habló Sakura.

–Mmm– Se tomó el mentón y ladeó la cabeza, como pensando qué decir–, a ciencia cierta no sé, todo depende de mi primo.

– Y hablando de Li¿en dónde está? –Cuestionó Tomoyo mientras miraba por todas partes.

– Cuando veníamos se encontró con Yamazaki, y se quedó hablando con él– Suspiró resignada–, ya saben, chicos.

Caminaron mientras platicaban, llegaron a un hermoso jardín en donde las sakuras estaban floreando, tiñendo de un agradable color al paisaje. Se sentaron bajo uno se los enormes árboles, disfrutando de la paz que brindaba el lugar, y dándole tiempo a Sakura de calmarse.

– Las he extrañado mucho– Soltó de repente Meiling.

– Nosotras también– Habló, por fin, la card captor.

– Saben– Rió de repente– la otra vez estaba viendo los videos que Tomoyo tomó cuando capturabas las cartas.

– ¿Hoe? –Exclamó sorprendida la aludida–, Tommy, no me digas que se los enviaste–Reclamó con un leve sonrojo.

– Vamos Sakura no te enojes, fui yo la que insistí, además quería recordar viejos tiempos.

– Pero es que, qué pena– Ocultó su rostro en sus manos, tratando de disimular el sonrojo que se expandía por su cara.

– Sakura Kinomoto no lo puedo crees sigues siendo igual de tímida.

Ante el comentario Tomoyo y Meiling rompieron en carcajadas, contagiándola rápidamente.

– Hasta que las encuentro– Exclamó una cansada voz.

Las risas cesaron de momento y las tres chicas fijaron su mirada en el intruso.

–Syaoran…

Bien, ahora no había marcha atrás– Suspiró antes de salir de su casa–, no sin antes mirarse una vez más en el espejo.

Después de que Syaoran las encontrará no habían intercambiado más que un "Hola", ya que pronto empezaron a rodearlos viejos conocidos, ansiando saludar a los Li. Por lo que Mei propuso un paseo al día siguiente sólo ellos cuatro, como en los viejos tiempos.

Esa petición de "recordar viejos tiempos" le costó no pegar un ojo en toda la noche, sentía ansías, estaba expectante, y lo peor es que no sabía por qué. Salió de su casa, dirigiéndose al parque Pingüino, caminó por las pequeñas y no transitadas calles de Tomoeda, sintiendo el tibio aire de verano chocar contra su cuerpo y proporcionarle una inmensa tranquilidad.

Antes de cruzar la calle que la separaba del parque, una chica como de catorce años pasó corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, sintió un escalofrío. Se recodaba a ella misma dos años atrás…

Había recibido puntualmente, como todas las semanas, la _carta _de Syaoran, con una gran sonrisa la abrió, anhelando leer su contenido. Sus ojos, hasta ahora abiertos de par en par, parpadearon varias veces, releyó una y otra vez deteniéndose siempre en el mismo párrafo:

_..no sabes cómo me cuesta trabajo decirte esto, lo vengo pensando desde hace tiempo y creo que mereces saberlo. Te quiero, no lo dudes, pero como a una amiga, a una que me enseñó muchas cosas pero…_

No continuó, las lágrimas se lo impedían, se arrodilló junto a la ventana, escuchando como la tormenta anunciada en la mañana empezaba, hasta el cielo lloraba con ella.

Cuando despertó de su letargo se encontró a si misma sentada en, una de las tantas, bancas que tenía el lugar, limpió las traicioneras gotas saladas que escaparon de sus ojos. Y se obligó a calmarse.

– ¡Sakura! – Al escuchar su nombre volteó, encontrándose con una sonriente Meiling que se acercaba corriendo –, perdón por hacerte esperar.

– No te preocupes – Concedió con una sonrisa.

Cuando miró por el hombro de Mei pudo ver a Syaoran acercándose a paso lento junto con Tomoyo, al parecer tenían una interesante plática, ya que no se dieron cuenta en qué momento llegaron a donde ellas.

– ¡Hola, Sakura! – Saludó Tomoyo, para después sacar su inseparable cámara y empezar a grabar.

– Tienes que hacer esto, Daoduji – Preguntó Syaoran con una enorme gota en su cabeza, que era enfocado.

– ¡Vamos, Li! No es todos los días.

Él suspiró resignado, tratando de distraerse miró hacia adelante, en donde su prima platicaba con Sakura, se armó de valor y se acercó.

– Mira quien se digna a saludar – Ironizó la morena.

Ignorando su comentario se dirigió a la castaña.

– Hola, Sakura.

– Hola, Syaoran – Contestó lo más tranquila que pudo.

Mei irrumpió el silencio que de momento se apoderó del lugar haciendo todo más llevadero, incluso logró que ambos hablaran sin tensiones. De vez en cuando Tomoyo intervenía, claro está sin soltar su cámara.

– Pero sabes que fue lo que más me sorprendió – Apuntó Meiling –, es que en verdad llegaste temprano.

–_¿Quién dice que las personas no cambian, aunque sea un poco?_ – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– En eso tienes razón – Apoyó, interrumpiendo así, las miradas que se dirigieron ante el comentario Sakura y Syaoran.

– ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado? – Propuso Tomoyo.

Todos aceptaron, atravesaron el parque hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar. Todos pidieron su helado y salieron a comérselo a las mesas que estaban en un pequeño balcón. Tan distraídos iban que no se dieron cuenta que otra persona salía del lugar, chocando con Sakura y casi tirándola.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el individuo.

Sakura abrió los ojos al escuchar la pregunta, esa voz, esa voz ella la conocía, como si un rayo de luz llegara a su cerebro miró fijamente al chico que tenía a escasos centímetros.

– ¿Ryo? – Preguntó.

Él sonrió.

– ¡Sakura, qué milagro! – Acto seguido la abrazó, cosa que dejó a más de uno sorprendido – ¿cómo has estado, pequeña?

El trato tan cordial no paso desapercibido para nadie y menos para Syaoran que frunció el ceño, no entendía nada.

– Bien, gracias¿y tú?

– No muy bien, pero qué se le puede hacer – La mirada que le dirigió y el comentario la hizo sonrojarse por lo que miró al suelo, apenada –, sabes, iba a ir a buscarte esta tarde.

– ¿En serio…?

No pudo terminar ya que se vio interrumpida.

– No nos vas a presentar – Cuestionó Meiling, cosa que agradeció, mentalmente, Syaoran, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la plática entre esos dos: demasiado íntima, para su gusto.

– Perdón, chicos, él es Ryo Katzuky, Ryo ellos son Li Meiling y Li Syaoran.

Katzuky alzó una ceja al escuchar el último nombre, y una expresión sombría se formó en su cara, aunque la disfrazó antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

– Mucho gusto, joven dama – Besó la mano de Mei y con Syaoran sólo se limitó a darle un apretón de manos, que se convirtió en una pequeña batalla campal; si las miradas mataran…

– Bueno, Sakura me tengo que ir, nos vemos – Se despidió Ryo después de un incómodo silencio.

Los cuatro chicos decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa, sobre todo porque aún faltaba menos de una semana para que, Tomoyo y Sakura, salieran de clases.

Caminaron por varias calles, hasta que llegaron a la bifurcación que los separaba, se despidieron de Sakura y, tanto, Meiling, Syaoran como Tomoyo siguieron adelante.

El castaño iba callado, meditando el encuentro con _ese_ sujeto. No pudo evitar sentirse incómodo al ver la 'familiaridad' con que se trataban. No prestaba atención a la plática que llevaban las dos chicas que iban delante suyo, no le interesaba, o no por lo menos hasta que mencionaron a Sakura y a un chico.

–…Ya veo – Dijo Meiling con un dedo en el mentón, como si acabara de descubrir algo.

– Sí, Sakura cortó con él hace un mes – Le informó Tomoyo con una mirada, un tanto, misteriosa.

Syaoran se paró en seco, Sakura ¿con novio? – Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, un sentimiento de furia que no comprendía empezó a agolparse en su interior – ¿Qué le pasaba? Se suponía que debería de estar feliz¿no? Sakura es su amiga... No debería de estar ¿celoso? No, él no lo estaba¿o sí?

– ¡Syaoran! – El llamado de su prima lo sacó de sus pensamientos –, te quedarás toda la noche ahí.

Miró a ambos lados, estaba enfrente de su departamento, al parecer tan ensimismado iba que no se dio cuenta del momento en que llegó. Se apresuró a alcanzar a su prima, que amenazaba con cerrar la puerta, y posiblemente no abrirla hasta mañana en la mañana.

Pocas cosas lo incomodaban, pero esta era una de ellas, Sakura los había invitado a cenar a su casa, en donde estaba él; Touya Kinomoto.

Nunca, y cabe resaltarlo, se llevaron bien, los comentarios y miradas se hicieron presentes durante toda la cena. Cuando pensaba que todo iría mejor, ya que el mayor de los Kinomoto se tuvo que ir al trabajo, Kero bajó guiado por el olor a postre, lo que conllevó un enfrentamiento en el cual Syaoran acabó debajo de la imponente garra del guardián solar. Después de eso Sakura mandó al pequeño protector de las cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura, a su recámara.

– Tengo una sorpresa – Exclamó Tomoyo con su mirada soñadora, fue hasta su bolso y de él sacó unos videos.

– No me digas que son…

– Exacto Sakurita, son tus hazañas.

Todos los presentes se miraron resignados. Primero pasaron algunos antes de la llegada de Syaoran, aunque los más incómodos fueron después de que se presentara por primera vez. La oportuna Tomoyo siempre lograba captar lo 'mejor' de cada uno, desde los enfrentamientos Li-Kerberos hasta los sonrojos por parte de los dos castaños (cosa que ponía muy nerviosos a los dos).

Se puede decir que todo estaba bien, todo hasta antes de que tocaron el timbre. Sakura fue a atender el llamado. Pero pasó uno, dos, tres minutos y no regresaba cosa que los extrañó. Syaoran fue el elegido para ir por ella (después de una, no muy justa, votación).

Cuando se acercaba a la puerta, vio dos sombras que estaban afuera, hablaban bajito cosa que despertó su curiosidad. Sabía que no era correcto escuchar las pláticas ajenas, pero no pudo evitar acercarse.

–…Por favor, Sakura – Se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, y sobre todo el tono con que lo decía, tan ¿meloso?

– Ryo, ya lo hablamos, no creo que…

– Sólo dame otra oportunidad, por favor.

Para este punto ya miraba por la puerta entreabierta.

– Por algo terminamos – Al escuchar no pudo más que abrir los ojos de par en par, el ex novio de Sakura era el tal Ryo, no eso no podía ser cierto, y lo ¿peor? Es que le pedía otra oportunidad. Si no fuera porque sabía que eso no estaba bien lo que hacía, hubiera saltada a romperle la cara a ese…

– Pero sabes que te quiero, sólo otra oportunidad.

– Yo, yo… – Escuchó tartamudear a Sakura algo que hizo su sangre hervir y pensó volverse loco cuando vio que Ryo se acercaba y la besaba, no fue un beso muy largo sólo un roce. Estaba enojado y herido, no entendía, se suponía que él ya no sentía lo mismo, tratando de controlar su ira se fue no sin antes escuchar la respuesta de ella.

– Lo pensaré – Dos simples palabras que hicieron parar su corazón¡lo estaba pensando! Tenía que hacer algo, no podía perderla, no, el tan sólo pensar en eso lo llenaba de angustia, no la perdería, porque si, demonios la quería. Se dio cuenta tarde, pero esperaba que no lo suficientemente como para no tener oportunidad alguna.

Con este pensamiento regresó a la sala.

* * *

Notas de una Cerecita LocaXD:

Bueno antes que nada, sé que algunos se preguntaran ¿No se supone que no tiene tiempo para terminar Coincidencias y ya está con esto? A lo que yo respondo, perdón (?), pero no lo pude evitar cuando Kmiya (a.k.a. infiel, y no por mi XD) hizo el reto fue imposible para mi negarme, por lo que este fic está dedicado especialmente para ella.

También hago la aclaración de que por ser un reto tiene ciertas "reglas", y una de ellas es que serán sólo dos capítulos así que el próximo será el final, y todo puede pasar XD, ya lo verán.

En fin, ya saben un pequeño comentario no me vendría mal, bueno, malo, regular, amenazas (?) lo que sea es bienvenido.

Se me olvidaba gracias a mi prima por Betearme sos una amor (?) y para mi hermosa Cide que me ayudó a no hundirme en el fango el otro día (prometo que pronto tendrás ese Tom sumiso XD).


	2. Lo que seremos

Perdón por las tardanzas nos vemos abajo (?)...

* * *

Dos días pasaron desde el fatídico día en el que se enteró que su Sakura tenía planes de regresar con su ex…o lo que es lo mismo, que el ex quería regresar con ella.

No la pudo ver, estaba ocupada organizando los eventos de fin de curso. Y el sólo hecho de pensar que estaba con ese, lo enojaba.

Recapitulando, recordó que Tomoyo le dijo algo al respecto el día que salieron los tres, y que él por testarudo no pudo o no quiso creer.

Ya llevaba dos noches sin dormir, pensando en qué hacer para recuperarla. Tendría que tragarse su timidez, que aunque pareciera raro seguía vigente, y sobre todo armar su estrategia antes de que Ryo la terminara por convencer.

Dio otra vuelta en la cama, y miró por ventana la inmensa luna que se alzaba imponente en el cielo. Sonrió al acordarse de las múltiples ocasiones que pasó con Sakura capturando las cartas.

No pensó que al verla de nuevo, lo que según él estaba superado saliera a flote, estaba consciente de que se comportó como un cobarde, cuando tiempo atrás ni siquiera pudo decirle lo que sentía frente a frente, y eso es lo que más le preocupaba ¿cómo la convencería de que en verdad la quería, cuando demostró que lo que ella sintiera no importaba? Porque sí, había sido egoísta sólo pensó en él, y nunca reparó en lo que ella pudiera sentir.

Sin duda lo que se avecinaba no era sencillo, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario.

-

-

-

— ¡Hola, Sakura!— Le saludó con una enorme sonrisa, desubicándola por un momento y logrando un leve sonrojo, reacción que le hizo feliz, eso era un punto a su favor.

— Hola, Syaoran— Contestó nerviosa, para después desviar la mirada y seguir con lo que hacía.

— ¿Quieres ayuda? — Cuestionó al ver que no podía colocar una pancarta ya que tenía que ponerla encima de un estante.

Vio como con resignación aceptaba su propuesta, y aprovechando de que no se podía mover sino se caería toda el pedazo de tela se aproximó hasta ella, colocándose detrás; extendió la mano capturando en el camino la de ella, la acarició para después alzarse un poco más y colocar el hilo en su lugar.

— Gra… — El agradecimiento se quedó en el aire ya que al darse vuelta y ver que estaba muy cerca de él; se congeló.

— De nada — Y le sonrió de nuevo.

Ella se hizo a un lado tratando de escapar y él la dejó; no quería espantarla antes de tiempo.

— ¡Sakurita!— Llegó gritando Tomoyo— , hola Li — Le saludó al percatarse de su presencia— , sé que prometí ayudarte con las compras para lo que falta pero me surgió un contratiempo en el club de canto y tengo que ensayar la_**canción**_ esta tarde.

Habló tan rápido que lo único que pudo captar fue contratiempo, no puedo y canción.

— No te preocupes, Tommy le pediré a Ryo que me acompañe…

— ¡No! — Gritó atrayendo la mirada de las dos chicas, carraspeó un poco antes de continuar—, digo no es necesario yo puedo acompañarte.

Tomoyo le miró divertida y sonrió de esa forma que le decía 'sé-lo-que-estás-pensando'.

— Pero…— Trató de reprocharle.

— No tengo nada que hacer, además no hemos pasado mucho tiempo a solas y creo que sería un buen momento ¿no lo crees?

— Sí… supongo— Era la segunda vez que tartamudeaba.

Los dos salieron de la escuela, caminaron varias cuadras hasta el centro, en donde pronto empezaron a hacerse de muchas bolsas.

— Syaoran, en verdad no es necesario— Y es que ya iban por la quinta tienda era la hora de la comida y qué mejor que invitarla a comer.

— Me vas a rechazar la invitación— Habló con tono solemne y triste—, sólo es a comer, prometo que no tardaremos mucho.

Su estómago rugió y se mordió el labio inferior, no falta decir que ese "tic" nervioso que tenía era demasiado tentador.

— Está bien, pero con la condición de que vayamos a mi casa y cocine yo.

— De acuerdo.

Tomaron el autobús en la esquina y se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura.

— Puedes poner las bolsas en la sala— Le gritó mientras subía corriendo las escaleras y es que se cambiaría para preparar la comida.

Como pudo, ya que en verdad llevaba muchas bolsas, caminó hasta la sala y colocó con sumo cuidado. Una vez realizada su hazaña con éxito, fue y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

El sonido de unos zapatos bajando las escaleras lo alertaron y se paró con aire tranquilo.

Esperó en la base de la escalera, y se quedó mudo al ver hacía arriba, Sakura bajaba tarareando una canción, su pelo, que con el tiempo había crecido, estaba suelto y jugaba con el viento; moviéndolo graciosamente.

— ¡Kami, Syaoran!, me espantaste — Vio como se llevaba la mano al pecho.

— Perdón— Se aproximó hasta ella que estaba un escalón arriba—, no era mi intención — Habló con un sensual tono, vio como contenía el aliento al tenerlo tan cerca y cuando se iba a quitar—. ¡Espera!— La tomó por la cintura y extendió su mano hasta posarla en su barbilla.

— ¿Qué…— Trató de decir algo — qué haces?

Con su dedo índice delineó su labio inferior y pudo notar cierto temblor en el cuerpo de Sakura. Cuando terminó su "labor" la miró, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, y Kami, sino es porque en verdad quería hacer las cosas bien la besaría ahí mismo.

— Tenías un poco de chocolate.

— ¡Oh, gracias! — Contestó algo desilusionada, o eso pensó.

Con desgano la dejó ir de su aprisionamiento y la siguió a la cocina en donde la ayudó a prepara lo que comerían y las tensiones se disiparon entre risa y risa.

— Hace tanto que no hablamos, me alegra que empezamos de nuevo — Le regaló la más hermosa sonrisa (a su consideración) y lo dejó idiotizado¡rayos! En verdad le gustaba.

— Tienes razón, es un comienzo desde cero — La miró intensamente provocando que desviara la mirada.

— Creo que iré por el postre— En un siéntanme desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, esperó varios minutos y no regresó, decidido a no esperar más se paró y encaminó a la cocina.

Se extrañó al verla recargada en el fregadero, con el pelo cubriéndole la cara, pensó en dejarla sola, sólo que en el momento en que se dio la media vuelta escuchó un sollozo, que hizo que se parara en seco.

— ¿Sakura? — Le llamó, ella se tensó sin embargo no volteó, aunque sí habló, unos minutos después.

— No te entiendo— Su voz salió temblorosa. Sintió su corazón encogerse.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, no te entiendo — Por fin se volteó dejando ver su rostro, de sus ojos verdes surcaban varios caminos salados que caían en cascada por sus mejillas—, hace no mucho me dijiste que éramos amigos— Hizo una pausa para tomar aire—, y hora vienes y empiezas a…no sé qué pretendes.

— Sakura— Avanzó hacía ella hasta quedar enfrente de ella—, sé que fui egoísta, pero— Tomó su rostro con las dos manos e hizo que lo mirara—en verdad, no sabía lo que hacía en ese entonces, tú eres alguien muy impor…

— ¡Cállate! — Quitó abruptamente sus manos y lo empujó.

—En verdad, te quiero, pensé que con el tiempo había pasado, pero no.

— _¡Mientes¡Todo es mentira! _— Más lágrima se hicieron presentes—, no puedes decir que ahora sí hay ese_algo_ y que no es sólo amistad— Dijo recordando lo que una vez leyó en su carta.

— Déjame demostrarte que es verdad— Se acercó de nuevo a ella, esta vez encerrándola entre su cuerpo y el mueble de atrás—, por favor.

— Me confundes, me lastimas…— Habló más calmada, y con la mirada agachada.

Tomó su mentón y lo levantó, para que así sus miradas se encontraran.

—Eso es lo último que quiero— Con sus pulgares limpió sus mejillas, la miró fijamente, poco a poco se fue acercando acortando las distancias, y así besarla. Sólo un leve roce, antes de acercarla a él, y abrazarla por la cintura.

— No…— Pero no dejó que terminara otro beso, fugaz, sin profundizar.

— Sólo te pido eso, una oportunidad — Se agachó hasta juntar sus frentes, para este punto, Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos se cerraban en torno al suéter de Syaoran.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio, sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones se escuchaba.

— Suponiendo que dijera que si— Empezó ella, aún estaba con los ojos cerrados—, qué pasará después, tú regresarás a China…

—No tengo por qué regresar…

Otro silencio.

—Ya no sé si lo que siento es lo mismo que antes— Le dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándolo.

Syaoran tragó en seco, y trató de separarse de ella, sólo que se lo impidió reteniéndolo del suéter.

— Intentémoslo.

Dejó de intentar alejarse, y la miró confuso.

— ¿En serio? —Cuestionó, mientras se acercaba a ella y buscaba su mirada.

—Sí.

Sólo eso bastó para que la besara, esta vez como "se debe", entiéndase paquete completo: mordidas, succión y bailes sensuales.

— Pero…— Recibió una protesta al detener el beso, es que su orgullo le pedía a gritos escuchar qué pasaría con él—¿y Ryo?

— ¿Ryo? — Repitió extrañada, con la respiración entrecortada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios un tanto hinchados.

— Sí¿regresarás con él?

— ¿Cómo sab…?

— Sólo dime si regresarás o no.

— No¿por qué lo preguntas? — Lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿Lo quieres?

— No me contestes con otra pregunta— Trató de mirarlo enojada, sólo que no pudo y suspiró resignada—, Ryo es un buen chico, pero lo nuestro no funcionó.

— Menos mal.

— ¿Qué?

Pero no pudo terminar porque fue callada con un cadencioso beso.

El tiempo se fue entre beso y beso, caricia a caricia, hasta que…

— ¡Quita las manos de mi hermana, mocoso! — El fuerte alarido hizo que pararan su faena.

— ¡Hermano! — Sakura ahogó un _**grito**_.

Y bueno, no era para menos el enojo del mayor de los Kinomoto, ya que la situación que estaba frente a sus ojos no era particularmente favorable: Sakura sentada en la barra en donde cocinaban con Syaoran en medio de sus piernas, y besándose de una forma que...

— ¡Hola, chicos! — La afable voz, que pronto se reconoció como la de Yukito, irrumpió el tenso ambiente—, Touya no los molestes — Acto seguido lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de ahí —, no se preocupen trataré de que no interrumpa.

A los dos castaños les rodó una gota por la cabeza al escuchar cómo era jalado por Yuki y la serie de improperios que iba gritando, entre ellas que dejaría sin herencia al mocoso si se atrevía a algo más.

Después de quedarse solos, se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

-

-

-

— ¿Te quedas a cenar? — Preguntó, y es que después del episodio en la casa de su, ahora novia, salieron a dar una vuelta por Tomoeda, disfrutando de la cercanía del uno del otro.

— No, Syaoran, creo que Touya me matará si llego tarde — Suspiró resignada.

Él la miró y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía acorralada contra la pared del pasillo del apartamento.

— Sabes algo— Habló en un suave siseo en su oído.

— No — Su respuesta salió en un leve susurro, ya que Syaoran mordía su lóbulo.

— Me encantas — Besó su cuello, pasó por su mentón y se detuvo en sus labios, en donde sin prisas disfrutó de ellos.

— Syaoran — Sakura lo apartó un poco—, me tengo que ir.

Él la miró resignado y con pesar se separó, la acompañó a la puerta.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? —Miró desconfiado la calle, y lanzó una mirada asesina a un osado ciclista que osó mirar a SU Sakura.

— Sí, no te preocupes, sólo son unas cuadras, además aún es de día— Le calmó con otra sonrisa.

Suspiró, odiaba que le diera esas sonrisas, no porque no le gustaran simplemente no podía resistirse a ellas.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana— Con desgano la liberó de su aprisionamiento y vio como desapareció tras la esquina.

-

-

-

— ¿No estás nerviosa, Tomoyo?

— No, Sakurita, sabes que me encanta cantar – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Me gustaría tener tu temple— Suspiró resignada, habían trabajado toda la semana para que la clausura de fin de cursos, que era mañana, saliera a la perfección, a pesar de que ella no tenía una gran participación como la de su prima no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

Siguieron trabajando en los últimos detalles del vestuario de Sakura, ya que Tomoyo como siempre había insistido en confeccionar algo especial para ella, sólo que esta vez la presionó para que dejara ayudarle.

— Bueno, Tommy, nos vemos mañana—Se despidió en la entrada de la gran mansión.

—Nos vemos pequeña Sakura, ve con cuidado.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y emprender tranquilamente su camino, el día estaba hermoso no hacía ni calor ni frío, el tiempo más bien estaba templado, las pequeñas calles de de Tomoeda estaban casi vacías, de vez en cuando se topaba con una que otra pareja que la hacía suspirar y recordad a Syaoran.

Pasó por el parque Pingüino y el rubor se hizo presente al voltear y ver una de las bancas del lugar, una en donde había compartido una interesante sesión de besos.

— Perdón por la tardanza—La disculpa vino acompañada por una reverencia.

—No te preocupes acabo de llegar— Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un muy guapo joven.

Sonrió y se acercó a saludarlo, pero no contaba con que él era más astuto y haría un movimiento para que quedara sentada en sus piernas.

—Syaoran—Le reprendió.

—¿Qué? —El inocente tono sólo logró que se pusiera más nerviosa.

—Estamos en un lugar público—Miró a todas partes, y a pesar de que aún era de día el parque estaba vacío, una gota rodó por su nuca.

Pero su "preocupación" se fue a la basura cuando sintió los cálidos labios de su novio jugar en su cuello y subir hasta sus labios¿cuándo Syaoran se había vuelto tan…tan osado?

Pronto se vio a si misma correspondiendo, sus brazos se posaron en la nuca de él, todo estaba bien hasta que escucharon a unos niños gritar y correr, cosa que logró tensarla y recordar en donde estaban, por consiguiente se separó.

—Syaoran…—Fue lo único que articuló.

—Está bien—Contestó con fastidio, miró con odio a los niños que acababan de llegar.

Aún estaba con la sonrisa cuando llegó a su casa, pero pronto se vio remplazada por un gesto de confusión al ver la figura que estaba recargada en la reja.

—Ryo…—Susurró con pesar.

-

-

-

Bien, estaba sorprendido el _parque de diversiones_ había quedado hermoso (ahí se realizaría la clausura), había muchos globos, colores llamativos y enormes pancartas hacía donde miraras. Los estudiantes de primero sonreían contrario a los de último año que corrían de aquí para allá tratando de que todo saliera bien.

Caminó con cuidado, tratando de no chocar con nadie y que lo que llevaba en las manos no se rompiera. Buscó entre la multitud cierta melena castaña que pronto encontró se dirigió a paso veloz hacía ella, pero su ceño se vio fruncido al ver con quién se encontraba.

—Hola, Sakura—Le saludó con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y aunque trató de no verse posesivo no evitó posar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella—Ryo—saludo que él no contestó.

—Syaoran…—Fue su "saludo", y aunque ella se había volteado y le había dado una sonrisa eso no fue suficiente al ver que regresaba la mirada a su interlocutor.

—Ryo…—Escuchar la forma tan…"así" en que decía su nombre le hizo hervir la sangre, estaba enojándose—no quiero que esto acabe mal, eres mi amigo.

—Pero yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo, y lo sabes—Soltó sin siquiera importarle que él estuviera ahí, vaya tipo tan descarado-, mejor hablamos luego—Se fue no sin antes lanzarle una no muy agradable mirada.

Su atención se desvió de ese al sentir que el cuerpo de Sakura se relajaba y se recargaba en su pecho, vio como suspiraba.

— ¿Todo bien? —Pregunté e hice que volteara a verme.

—Sí, es sólo que…—Se detuvo para respirar—, me siento mal, yo no tenía planeado que las cosas fueran así, pero entre tantas cosas que hacer se me olvidó hablar con él, y ayer que fue a mi casa…

— ¿Fue a tu casa? —Enarcó una ceja, eso no le gustaba.

—Sí, ayer en la noche, quería mi respuesta pero cuando se la di no estuvo muy feliz con ella y me dijo que me lo pensara bien que estaba confundida y que hoy hablaríamos.

Tensó la mandíbula¿quién demonios se creía ese?, menos mal que no estuve ayer sino…

—Bueno, ya olvidemos eso, hay que divertirnos—Me miró con esas enormes orbes verdes y no pude más que sonreír.

—Pero…—La retuve para que no avanzara—…antes tengo que darte esto—Alcé la mano y le di un enorme girasol el cual ella tomó con cuidado y sonrió con ternura.

—Gracias—Se alzó un poco y me dio uno de los besos más dulces que haya recibido.

Nos separamos y fuimos a buscar lugares para la presentación de Tomoyo.

Llegaron al lugar que estaba casi a reventar, buscaron por todas partes hasta pero no encontraban nada, pensaron que se quedarían de pie cuando una voz captó su atención.

—Sakura por acá—Buscó la voz que llamaba a su cerezo y pudo ver a una señora que hacía señas le di un codazo para que la viera.

—Es la mamá de Tomoyo, la señora Sonomi Daudoji—Me informó al ver mi cara de desconcierto—espera iré a ver que quiere y regreso.

Vio como se adentraba entre la gente y pedía permiso para pasar, cuando llegaron intercambiaron dos o tres palabras y lo buscó con la mirada e hizo señas para que la alcanzara.

Como pudo se hizo paso entre la multitud, llegó y vio que había dos lugares desocupados, Sakura se sentó y estando a punto de sentarme sintió un escalofrío y miré a mi derecha, y puso su mejor mirada asesina, ahí estaba el hermano de Sakura junto con su papá y Yukito.

—Menos mal que nos apartaron lugares—Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa cuando se senté junto a ella. Podía sentir la mirada de Touya sobre él pero estaba decidido a ignorarlo.

Las luces se apagaron y sólo las del escenario quedaron prendidas, se vio figura avanzar hasta el micrófono y sonreír.

Las primeras teclas del_** piano**_ se escucharon, antes de que empezara a cantar la luz que estaba encima del pianista se encendieron; Sakura y Syaoran voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo, era Eriol Hirawizaga quien acompañaba a la bella ciruelo.

La conmoción pasó y la voz de Tomoyo inundó el lugar

It keeps coming back to me

I remember this pain

It spreads across my eyes

Everything is dull

Acompañaba su interpretación con suaves movimientos de las manos. Los presentes suspiraron ante la hermosa voz que escuchaban.

Everyone's smiling, they're smiling

It pushes me far far away

I can't understand

Everything is blue

Can you hear me out there?

Sakura recargó su cabeza en el hombre de Syaoran quien entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

En un momento de la canción se habían mirado y no pudieron apartar la mirada el uno del otro, estudiaban sus rasgos, grabando las miles de líneas que conformaban sus rostros, manteniéndolos a salvo en sus corazones.

El espacio desapareció junto con las personas en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron, pequeños roces que nutrían sus almas enamoradas.

Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart

Kiss my lips

and maybe you can take me to your world for now

I can't be alone right now

Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart

Please make it all go away

Am I ever gonna feel myself again?

I hope I will

Se separaron ya al final de la canción se sonrieron y se pararon a aplaudir como el resto de la gente tan magnífica interpretación.

-

-

-

—Vaya que sorpresa nos diste, Eriol— Se encontraban en un puesto de comida.

—Lo lamento pequeña Sakura, me hubiera gustado avisarte pero me fue imposible—Se disculpó con una de esa sonrisas devastadoras.

Syaoran rodó los ojos, a pesar de que Eriol era su amigo no le gustaba cuando sonrojaba a Sakura.

—También es parta mi culpa— Dijo Tomoyo mientras se sentaba—, yo lo supe hace tres días.

—No te preocupes, Tommy, sus razones tendrán.

Los cuatros chicos siguieron platicando de anécdotas del pasado, informándose de sus planes futuros.

—Voy por un helado¿quieren uno? —Preguntó Sakura en uno de los silencios.

Todos negaron así que sin prisa se dirigió al puesto ubicado junto al de comida. Pidió su helado lo pagó y caminó de regreso.

—Tenemos que hablar—El imperioso tono la sobresaltó.

—Ryo, creo que ya dejé todo en claro.

A pesar del tono conciliador Ryo se enojó.

—Es que no lo puedo creer regresaste con ese maldito, él te dejó—Escupía veneno en cada comentario—, se te olvidó que yo estuve contigo cuando lo necesitaste.

—Kyo, cálmate—Trató se zafarse del fuerte agarre al que se vio sometida—, me estás haciendo daño—trató se soltar su brazo pero sólo consiguió lastimarse más y soltar el helado que quedó embarrado en el piso.

—Ya escuchaste suéltala—La helada vos de Syaoran hizo que los dos voltearan.

—Esto no te incumbe—La apretó haciendo que Sakura gimiera, eso fue suficiente para él, dio un paso a delante calculó las distancias y lanzó un golpe que si bien no fue muy "letal" si fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para desubicar a Ryo y hacer que la soltara.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, ella asintió con una leve sonrisa—, vámonos—la tomó de la cintura y no habían caminado dos pasos cuando la iracunda voz los detuvo.

—No te vayas, ven y pelea.

Syaoran dio un paso pero la castaña lo retuvo y negó con la cabeza y reprendió con la mirada, suspiró e ignoró, pero no contaban con lo bajo que algunas personas pueden caer, sólo se escuchó sonido seco que hizo el cuerpo del chino al caer en el suelo; golpe a traición, golpe por la espalda.

—¡Syaoran! —Gritó alarmada se agachó y pudo ver que tenía un poco de sangre en labio, al parecer se lo había roto en la caída—, déjalo, vámonos— Le suplicó, pero sabía que ese cambio de color no vaticinaba nada bueno, sólo los había visto una vez y eso fue en la pelea contra Eriol.

—¡Ve a donde los demás! —Su tono no dejaba chance a réplica.

Titubeó pero no pudo decir nada porque en un segundo ya estaba parado y encarando a Kyo.

Se quedó estática en su lugar incapaz de hacer nada, veía los golpes que se daban ambos, pero obviamente Syaoran se llevaba la mejor parte, úes su educación en artes marciales lo ayudaba.

Nadie paraba la pelea, todos estaba conmocionados, la camisa se Syaoran tenía sangre así como sus puños pero no se podía decir de quién era.

El sonido seco que se provocó cuando el puño del castaño se estrelló contra la mejilla del rubio, la hizo reaccionar como pudo se paró del suelo y corrió hasta ellos pero alguien se les adelantó.

—Syaoran, cálmate—Era Eriol que lo sostenía por la espalda, hacía lo que podía para alejarlo.

Vio como se relajaba y eso la tranquilizó.

—¿Estás bien, Sakurita?-Le preguntó una dulce voz.

—Sí, Tomoyo.

Las dos se encaminaron para encontrarse con ellos, Sakura vio que Ryo aún estaba en el suelo y se preguntó si estaba bien, ya que tenía varias cortadas en la cara y su nariz no paraba de sangrar. Desvió su mirada a Syaoran que estaba en mejores condiciones, sólo el labio roto y algunas partes rojas en sus mejillas.

El movimiento de algo brillante captó su atención y abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

—¡Cuidado! —Anunció con voz aterrorizada Kyo se había levantado y cogió lo que tenía más cerca que resultó ser un _palo_ forrado de plateado que al parecer se había caído de uno de los estantes.

Los dos chicos voltearon y si no es porque en verdad tenían buenos reflejos no la libraban. De una patada Syaoran logró quitarle el objeto de las manos y con un golpe en el estómago tirarlo al suelo.

Una vez más Eriol controló de que Syaoran fuera y lo "rematara" los de seguridad llegaron y se los llevaron a los tres. Ellas fueron detrás porque seguro les tocaba sacarlos de ahí.

-

-

-

Si bien el evento no fue lo que esperaran ahora todo estaba bien, después de hablar con los de seguridad y explicarles lo que pasó los habían dejado ir no sin antes regañarlos por media hora.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo y salió de su casa, la cálida brisa veraniega inundó sus pulmones y el viento jugó con sus cabellos, miró a ambos lados antes cruzar y llegar a su destino: El parque Pingüino, lugar en donde los sucesos más importantes de su vida habían pasado. Desde lágrimas hasta declaraciones,, ante esto último se sonrojó y le recordó que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, de nuevo, a su cita.

Corrió un poco pasó un pequeño puente en donde detrás de una curva se vislumbró la gran figura del Pingüino, y en una banca no lejos de ahí un chico con enormes ojos ámbar y pelo castaño la esperaba.

—Perdón¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—No, no te preocupes—Esbozó esa sonrisa que podía dejarla muda y no pudo más que regresarla, se sentó a su lado.

El tiempo pasó ya eran las seis cuando Syaoran miró su reloj.

Suspiró y un tenue olor a fresas llegó a sus pulmones bajó su mirada y vio a Sakura recargada en su pecho, habían pasado en esa posición la última hora, sonrió tiernamente algo no usual en él, pero inevitable estando con ella.

—Sakura— Le llamó y se quedo sin habla cuando vio los diferentes tonos verdes que se formaban en sus ojos cuando el sol daba en ellos—, tenemos que irnos recuerda que le prometí a tu padre ir a cenar.

—Cierto— Se levantó y él la siguió, caminaron de la mano, muchos niños corrían como locos, otros más se mecían con ímpetu en los columpios sin contar con los que hacían castillos de arena.

Al llegar a la salida se toparon con un singular desfile, contorsionistas, payasos, mimos todos caminando al ritmo de la banda que iba adelante, aunque la atención se centraba en los leones y elefantes. Sonrieron al ver uno de los actos que hicieron los payasos.

Un mimo en particular se separó del grupo y se dirigió hacia ellos, Syaoran frunció el ceño al ver que su objetivo no eran ellos sino ELLA.

El mimo hizo varias reverencias, una serie de movimientos dando a entender que imitaba a un caballero y la cortejaba, sacó una flor y se la tendió, ella la tomó sonriente, él se despidió no sin antes depositar un beso en su mano.

—Nos vamos—Más que pregunta fue afirmación, la jaló consigo.

—¿Qué pasa, Syaoran? —Preguntó extrañada por el repentino cambio de humor.

Gruñó algo que no pudo descifrar, enarcó una ceja y se paró en seco.

—¿Estás celoso?

La afirmación-pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa e hizo que se sonrojara.

—No lo puedo creer—empezó a sacudirse y la risa brotó de sus labios.

Él la miró sorprendido, se ría de él o era su imaginación.

—Es sólo una flor, además no es como si fuera a salir con él—seguía riéndose, estaba confirmando se reía de él, "ofendido" caminó a prisa y la dejó atrás.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas y le dio alcance, lo abrazó por detrás.

—Vamos no te enojes— Recargó la cabeza en su espalda—. _Déjame reír, es divertido verte con un comportamiento no muy típico de ti_, además te ves lindo cuando te enojas.

Sonrió de lado, tendría que empezar a controlar su temperamento si quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, aunque sería difícil pero el esfuerzo lo valía.

—Está bien, cerezo—Siseó sensualmente dándose la vuelta si ella disfrutaba de sus celos él disfrutaría de sus sonrojos.

* * *

Bueno, lo terminé ::Saca los gorritos, los globos y serpentinas:: pensé que no lo terminaba pero ya era justo y necesarios además es para mí linda Kmi y no podía fallar XD. Duh! Debo de decir quela parte más difícil fue la de los golpes, eso no se me da soy en ser demasiado tierno para eso (?), en fin, espero que les haya gustado y si quieren dejar un RR estaría bien, se acepta de todo menos proposiciones a hoteles y mi querida Di si dejas un RR no hables de las infidelidades, gracias n.n

Nos vemos pronto con otras locuras,

Cereza.


End file.
